


Snowflake Love & Other Short Stuff

by VersusReality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Shenanigans, Snow Angels, Snow forts, Stargazing, They don't kiss okay I just don't write mushy stuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, random creation myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusReality/pseuds/VersusReality
Summary: Christmas gift to my best friend in high school.Just some fluff.Some other short stories I completed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Snowflake Love

The school bell rang, marking the end of yet another long day. The class began to pack in their supplies, while one student still sat as he watched the brown haired girl who occupied the seat next to him leave.

 _Okay. Deep breaths. Today, I'm going to do this._ The boy, Vick, got out of his seat, grabbing his already packed bag, and rushed after her. He caught up to her outside the school building and called out. 

"Hey, umm, Aria? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Aria turned around with a tilt of her head, but paused for him to join her before they continued their walk together. Vick allowed a moment to pass in silence as he caught his breath. The street was still deserted, and he decided to act now before that could change. He steeled himself quickly before taking a breath and turning to the brunette

"I was wondering. I-I really like you, so umm, so do you think, do you want to go out with me?"

They had stopped walking ad Aria turned to him, but she did not respond. Vick smiled nervously as the silence became more and more awkward. 

"...Who are you again?" Vick felt himself turn to stone and begin to crack.

"I'm Vick. I'm in your class."

"Which one?" The statue that was Vick was crumbling into bits.

"All of them?" Vick fought to keep his voice steady. "I sit in front of you for Math and English, and beside you actually in Art and Chem..."

"Really?" He was on the edge of tears.

"Really." Aria saw the tears in his eyes and her expression faltered. 

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Vick turned away. " I tho- just thought I'd try. Goodbye."

"No!" Aria quickly grabbed his bad. "Wait, no." Vick turned back to her, tears already spilling.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing, it was a joke! I'll go out with you, I'm so sorry for that!" The words came out rushed as Aria began to half laugh half cry out of awkwardness. Vick hugged her tightly, crying now.

"You're so mean." Aria hugged him back, crying herself.

"I know I'm sorry."

"But that's part of why I like you."

"I'm sorry, your stupid can't be cured."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vick bounced into Aria's kitchen where she was preheating the oven. 

"Aria! Wanna play Zelda with me?"

"That's a one player game and I'm baking cookies."

"What about Kingdom Hearts? Or Final Fantasy?"

"One player games, and I'm baking cookies."

"What about Little Big Planet?"

"Baking cookies." Vick grumbled and dipped his finger into the mix.

"What kind of cookie?" Aria took the bowl away from him and began to stir. 

"The kind that's not for you." As she turned away Vick came up behind her to wrap her in a hug.

"It's not the same without my video game buddy, please come play with meeee!"

"We can play later, now let go. You're restraining my arms and I can't mix like this." Vick sighed and went to sit at the other side of the counter. 

"Oh come on, it's just cookies. Just give it a break and play with me for a bit."

Aria didn't turn as she replied. "You know Vick, I love you very much-"

Vick smiled, instantly warming up. "Aww, how sweet, I love you too!" At this, Aria turned to face him with a sweet smile that turned the warmth into a chill. 

"I love you but I will kill you with a spoon if you come between me and cookies."

"Ahaha...I was only kidding about the just cookies thing," Vick nervously laughed. "I mean, pashaw! There's no such thing! I-" Vick stuttered to a halt as he saw Aria's smile grow winder and chillier.

"I'm sorry, don't kill me with a spoon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vick burst into Aria's room holding a medium-sized green box with a large red bow. 

"Merry Christmas Aria!"

Aria remained seated at her desk with her back turned to him, and without a word gave a small wave.

"What are you doing?" Vick tilted his head a little to try and see what was keeping Aria's attention, but stayed in the doorway. 

"I'm studying." Aria continued to write without looking up. Vick tossed the gift onto her bed. 

"It's Christmas? Why not give it a rest? We can spend some time together"

"Wanna review my notes, stay on track." He sighed deeply at her response. "We can spent time together in a little bit, this is the last subject I just want to finish."

"But I want to play in the snow," Vick whined, and began to jump around on the spot. "Play! With! Me! Aria!" Aria threw a pillow and hit his shoulder. 

"You're impossible."

"But you love me!" Vick laughed. He caught the next projectile, a brown bear with a bow, and hugged it to his chest.

"Yeah I do, now leave." Vick pouted and received a pillow to the face in response.

"Okay, " he sighed. "But I'm keeping the bear."

"Good, it's your present." Vick looked down at the bear in his arms then back up at the figure at the desk and smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now leave." Vick laughed before exiting the room. Aria lifted her head to watch as he left, smiling at his cheerful walk. _How cute._ She reached to touch the red bow on his gift and her smile grew. _Very cute._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aria and Vick trekked through the deep snow filling the fields. After Aria had finished her studies, they had spent the day out, bickering, exploring, and enjoying the winter air. With most of the day past, it was starting to grow dark. Vick enjoyed the sound of their footsteps crunching through fresh snow for a moment before picking up some of the snow ad throwing it into the air.

"Let's make snow forts!" Aria nodded and they quickly started gathering snow. The two of them soon grew competitive and began to sabotage each other's efforts. Vick stealthily made his way to Aria's fort and collapsed one wall, only to have her steal on of his snow boulder's to replace it.

"Hey!" Aria stuck her tongue out, replacing Vick's indignation with amusement. He quickly packed some snow into a ball and threw it at Aria's back. 

"Snow ball fight!" Aria laughed before retaliating. They continued to dive behind their forts, tossing snowballs and ambushing each other until they were breathless.

"Wah!" Vick dropped to the ground dramatically after being hit in the chest. Laying down in the snow he began to flail to make a snow angel. Aria dropped down beside him to make her own, still giggling. The couple stared up at the night sky as they caught their breath. Aria heard teeth chattering and looked over to see Vick shivering. 

"Too cold?" Vick nodded as Aria went to retrieve the bag she had been carrying, and returned to sit beside him. 

"I brought hot chocolate." Vick smiled.

"And?"

"Cookies!" The two of them laughed as they shared the snacks and continued to stargaze, pointing out satellites, airplanes, and making up new stories for strange constellations. 

"You see the star over there? The really bright one that looks like it's bursting out of the sky? That's you. Sparkly." Vick laughed at her wry tone.

"Then the one beside it is you Aria. Reddish, with a warm soft glow and twinkling a little." He stopped, blushing a little as Aria began to laugh. "I mean, you're warm to me at least."

Aria hummed in agreement, and they stayed smiling in the snow, continuing to stargaze with their hands linked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're gonna get hypothermia," Aria stated dryly. 

"Indeed we are!" Vick got up chipperly before helping Ara to her feet. "Let's go home." Aria nodded and they headed back, still smiling and bantering, hands still linked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest writing or story telling but I hope you enjoyed some light-hearted fun! 
> 
> I had a version typed up (I had made it into a bound book since it was a gift) but I don't know which USB/Computer hard drive it's own, so I had to reread it to write this and omg I'm embarrassed this is why I never wrote romances.......
> 
> There's a lot of references to stuff between me and my best friend, the video games are my favs and yes they're one player, but we would watch each other play, just sit together and give advice. I finally got her into them properly this year! (The killing with a spoon was also in her dedication, I threatened her SO cause they were trash.) "Your stupid can't be cured" is a real line I've said to my best friend, since it was well known that I was rather blunt and rude while she was so sweet, but she just? Really likes having mean friends? Easy to tease, still don't know why she befriended me but I'm nicer now I swear!


	2. Random Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for a penpal thing I was doing, it's weird to explain.

Long ago existed a being of pure light. In their hands they held a key, and this key opened the door to a realm of opportunity. Once, the existence of this realm was common knowledge. Once, the people of the world would live in peace, deciding amongst themselves who was worthy, who had a need great enough to search for the being and request entry into the realm to have their dream fulfilled. But we could never be happy like this. Peace could never last. Soon, those with less noble ideals sought to take the key and use the realm for their own gain. To gain power. To gain control. The being could not protect us from all of them. Eventually, they were driven back, and light gave way to darkness. But like the stars, in the pitch-black darkness light will become a guide to others, no matter how small or how far. As war raged, the light led one more to it, and in their hand placed the key. They entered the realm and hoped for the evil to disappear from the world, but all power has limits, and all worlds have rules. The dreams the realm could fulfilled were limited by the power held within the dreamer. For one of man, the realm could only help to achieve what you already have a possibility of achieving. Their dream could be improbable, but not truly impossible. The elimination of all evil would simply never occur so long as man lived. Rather than turn away in despair, the dreamer dreamt a new dream, and split their dream into two. They first dreamt that the corrupt no longer held their power, so that the conflict could be laid to rest, and the flames of war would die down. With their second dream they dreamt the realm shards, and placed those shards within the hearts of every one of man, so that so long as man and evil exist, the shards would be forever realized as hope.


End file.
